In keeping with a first aspect the present invention may be said to be with respect to a method for the control of ink fountain means of the inking units of a multi-color printing press so that the degree of inking of different zones of the press across the width thereof may be controlled as desired, and more specially to a way of controlling or automatically adjusting the settings of the fountain blade keys as controlling the zone-by-zone ink supply rate.
In keeping with a further aspect, the invention may be said to relate to a device for use in such a method.